The present invention relates to a throughput-adjustable fluid-displacement machine in general, and more particularly to an arrangement for controlling the operation of such a machine.
There are already known various constructions of throughput adjustable fluid-displacement machines which are equipped with throughput-adjusting devices. It is also already known to provide, in connection with a fluid-displacement machine of this type, an additional pressure-limiting valve which serves safety purposes and which also has the function of limiting the pressure peaks during the operation of the machine. Under these circumstances, it can happen that, when the fluid-displacement machine is used in an installation which is being operated at a variable working pressure, the pressure-limiting valve responds to a change in the pressure of the working fluid before the throughput-adjusting device of the fluid-displacement machine. This, of course, can result in an undesirable malfunction in the control operation.